


When In the Renaissance

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Renaissance Faires, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: The biggest renaissance fair in the entire state is in town, and Keith and Lance are not about to miss it.





	When In the Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you like this little one-shot. I recently went to a renaissance fair (if you couldn't tell) and got inspired. Enjoy!

When In the Renaissance

  
  
  
  


“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” hissed Keith as he and Lance snuck into the nearby building. It was one thing to skip class, but it was another to skip out on an entire day of school to go to a renaissance fair. 

“Relax, Keith,” said Lance. He began wandering the shop, searching for something to stick out to him. The thing with ren fair costume shops was that they had  _ everything _ . He started with the cloaks, sorting through quickly, as he wanted to get into something as soon as possible.

Keith rolled his eyes, following along reluctantly. “Don’t tell me to relax. I hate skipping school. If Shiro and Adam find out they’ll ground me for life.”

“Then make sure they won’t recognize you.” He handed Keith a mask, one that covered around the eyes and nose and resembled a lion. “And that’s even if they show up today.”

“It’s the last day of the fair,  _ and _ there’s a competition for ringing the bell at 5:00. Of course they’re going to show up.” Keith put on the mask, adjusting it in the mirror and hoping that it would do its job. “This better work.”

He situated his own lion mask, whilst also selecting a navy blue cloak. “We’ll be fine. Between masks, cloaks, and peasant clothes, we’ll be fine. Speaking of peasant clothes, go grab some. Just two basic male outfits. Something tattered and gross. I like that look.”

“You’re weird.” Despite his statement, Keith did as told, maneuvering over to the more basic outfits of torn up shirts, loose trousers, and boots. It all appeared dirty and muddy, which added to the aesthetic. 

Once they had their costumes selected, they paid to rent them for the day and then slipped into change rooms. Stepping out, they looked each other over, and they were unrecognizable. 

“Perfect,” said Lance. “I’d never know it’s you. Well, unless I took a real good look at your hair. I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.”

Keith stepped forward, backing Lance against a wall. He began leaning in, and then he stopped, quickly unsheathing a short, wooden blade from his side, pressing it to Lance’s throat with a smirk.

“You better watch it,” he said.

Lance swallowed, his eyes wide with surprise. “Well,” he began to smirk back, “if you had told me you were going to be so forward, I would have taken us somewhere more private.”

“No sodomy in the changing rooms,” said a wench as she walked by, her tone flat and nonchalant.

With that, Keith and Lance burst into laughter and headed out of the shop, running with excitement deep into the fairgrounds. They took a moment to simply look around them, both of them in awe of how the forest had been turned into a fantastic reenactment playground. All around were small, old looking buildings with had hand-painted signs, wooden stages with comedy shows or daring acts involving everything from fire to swords, and games were you could practice your skills in axe throwing, star throwing, and archery. However, the people were the best part. Workers were dressed as handmaids, blacksmiths, drunkards, knights, and more, and those attending the fair were just as creative and fun. There were barbarians, dragon shape-shifters, elves, dwarves, and anything else you could imagine. And, of course, there was the occasional furry. There were always furries.

“Holy shit,” whispered Keith. He’d been to renaissance fairs before, but this one was the biggest in the state, with over 80 acres of forest being turned into what was before him. “This is going to be awesome. Where do you want to start? Want to catch a show, play a game?”

“Flirt with some barmaids maybe?” suggested Lance with a wink. He chuckled as Keith playfully nudged him. “What? Not your scene?”

“That, and you have a boyfriend, dipshit.” He pulled Lance into a kiss, then pulling away to press their noses together. “Now, let’s go listen to some dirty poetry and throw some axes.”

“God I love you.”

The dirty poetry show didn’t start for another hour, so Keith and Lance found their way to the games. Thankfully, there were ATMs everywhere, so they took out the needed cash and stuffed it into their coin purses. Wandering over to the nearest game, they stood in line for a few minutes, watching as people attempted to throw axes. The funniest part of the day was watching people decked out in full costumes--the ones that prided themselves on it--fail miserably. Tough guys dressed as barbarians and knights would stroll up, chests puffed out as if they were actually Khal Drogo. They would throw down the money, pick up an axe, throw it, and miss by a mile. The next two attempts were then fueled with anger and embarrassment, making their aim even worse.

“Ah,” sighed Lance happily. He laughed quietly as he and Keith approached, taking money out of his coin purse. “That’s my favorite part of ren fairs.” He handed over the money to the barbarian worker. “Two please.”

“Lance,” protested Keith, though it was without much backing.

The worker laid out three axes each for them, then wishing them luck and standing out of the way. Keith attempted first, throwing it with all his might. It was extremely heavy, so even though he put his back into it, it only retotated once before the handle collided with the target and fell to the ground. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled.

“Harder than it looks, isn’t it?” asked the barbarian.

“You could say that.” He picked up his next axe, chucking it with all his might. This time the blade hit the wood, but it didn’t stick. “Dammit!”

“One more try, babe,” said Lance. “Then I’ll start with mine.” He held his axe in his hands, gently rotating it as he waited.

Keith threw the last axe, and the handle smacked into the target. He threw his head back and groaned, wishing he could have at least stuck one.

“Good try,” said Lance. He situated himself in front of the target and took a deep breath. 

All three attempts resulted with the handle hitting the target.

“I hate everything,” said Lance, but he was smiling. It was still fun to try even though they sucked. 

“Star throwing next?” asked Keith.

“Sure, and then I want to swing by that gyro stand before the line gets too long.”

The day carried on, allowing both Keith and Lance to energetically run around the fair. They tried their hands at knife and star throwing, which resulted in Keith sticking a knife into the target and receiving a certificate that deemed him worthy of the king’s court. Lance hit the bullseye in archery and was given a golden arrow necklace along with a coupon for a free ice cream. He shared with Keith while they laughed hysterically listening to dirty, Shakespearean poetry performed by an Irish man wearing a feathered hat. He recited one poem in particular, and well, he recited it while holding a piece of wood with a hole in it. Lance ended up with ice cream coming out of his nose, and Keith fell backwards off of the log he was sitting on.

After the show, they walked together, hand-in-hand as they discussed the hilarity of the performance. That was when Keith heard a familiar laugh, and his grip on Lance’s hand tightened. He yanked harshly, pulling Lance into a nearby charm shop.

“Whoa, whoa, what?” asked Lance. “What’s wrong.”

“I heard Adam’s laugh. They must have been at the show. We just have to sit tight, and then we can go back to exploring.”

“Alright. Want to look around in the meantime?”

“Sure.”

They began to wander, both of them in amazement of what people were capable of creating. Many of the charms were made with real crystals and gems, which were wrapped in elegantly twisted metals that created intricate designs. As Keith began to drift towards the left of the store, Lance snuck over to the counter, giving a shy wave to the worker. 

“Hi,” he said. “Um, do you have anything that means, like, love or something?”

The worker smiled at him, leaning to the side so she could look into the shop. She discreetly pointed at Keith, as if asking. He nodded, and she got to her feet, going over to one of the crystal necklaces and picking it up. 

“Rose quartz,” she said quietly for only his ears. “It’s meant to help you find the love of your life, and if you already have, it will help you keep hold of that love for all eternity.”

He reached for his coin purse. “How much?”

“Hey,” greeted Keith a few moments later. He gave a quick kiss to Lance’s cheek. “I think we’re good to go.”

Lance nodded. “Alright. But first, I have something for you. Turn around.”

He narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he rotated. “Okay?”

Lance wrapped the chain around Keith’s neck, situating the clasp and then taking a step back. “It’s Rose quartz. It’s,” he paused sheepishly, “for eternal love.”

At first, Keith was quiet, staring down at the necklace as if in shock. He then met Lance’s eyes, his lips forming the sweetest smile. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” said Lance. 

 

Before they knew it, it was time for the bell ringing tournament. There was no way they planned on participating, but they sure hell were going to eat gyros and watch a horde of muscled men show off. 

The competition started with 15 competitors. Each person was given five attempts the first round. Whoever tied with the most rings went onto the next round, and so forth until there was a winner. Sudden death would be used provided the last two continued to go ring for ring, but that was unlikely. Sure enough, the competition dwindled almost immediately, the first round resulting in only two men that had successfully rung the bell 4 out of 5 times. 

“Is it too late to enter?” asked a voice. 

“Uh oh,” said Keith. 

“Don’t tell me that was Shiro,” said Lance. 

“It was Shiro.”

Shiro approached the man running the game, holding out the $5 needed to play. 

“Any chance I can jump in?”

“You’re just in time,” said the worker as he took the money. He handed off the hammer. “Good luck. You have to hit four out of five to make it to round two.”

Shiro smirked. “Alright.”

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” said Lance. 

“That’s my brother,” said Keith with a huff.

_ Ring! _

The crowd erupted into applause. Shiro  then took a bow and accepted the prize of a golden hammer. He was given the title, “Champion”.

“Thank you,” he said. “Now,” he stopped, turning to face Keith and Lance, “how do you folks think a champion should handle finding his little brother, who’s supposed to be in school, here?”

Keith laughed, and he grabbed Lance’s hand. “Run.”

They bolted, hoping that carrying the hammer would slow Shiro down. 

It did not.

“You know we’ve seen you all day, right?” asked Adam as he approached Keith and Lance, who were caught in Shiro’s grasp by their cloaks. “You tried, but we were teenagers once too.”

Keith sighed. “How much trouble am I in?”

It was quiet at first, and then Shiro and Adam exchanged a knowing look. 

“Let’s see if you two can outmatch us at throwing knives, and then we’ll talk,” said Shiro. 

Keith and Lance couldn’t stop their smiles. 

“Oh, it’s on,” said Lance. 

With that, the four of them took off, headed back to the games. They chatted aimlessly about their days so far, sharing their experiences and stories and discussing what to do next.

They reached their destination, paid for four people, and then were given the knives. 

Keith picked up his first one, twirling it with confidence. He honestly couldn’t have been happier in that moment. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you had fun with it. I know I did. If you did like it, be sure to look at my other works. I'm trying to post more often, and hopefully I will be able to stick with that goal XD All my media will be below, so come say hi! Thanks again! Bye!~
> 
> Want to get exclusive content as well as support a poor mother fucker? Go here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/followurdream97/status/1079551664305123330
> 
> Commissions are open!: https://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/post/172041451945/writing-commissions
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Tumblr: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
